Virgin Asshole of Seme?
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Selain cantik, manis, daan kuakui lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi dia memiliki bokong sekal dan penis yang besar." -Luhan sudah menceritakan detail mangsa barunya. "Jong, penis Sehun besar sekali." Dan Jong In tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. HunHan seperti biasa. Sawrehh kelamaan XDD
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

"Jadi dia uke termanis di kampus ini?" Luhan, namja cantik penyandang status seme. "Sayang sekali jika penisnya yang besar itu menganggur. Seharusnya penis besar itu memanjakan lubang ketat milik uke. Lagipula ia memiliki aura seme natural. Aku heran kenapa kalian begitu bernafsu memasukinya?"

Cast :

Se Hun

Lu Han

Etc.

Yaoi Romance

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Luhan tengah memperhatikan panggung dimana menampilkan _modern dance_ pada sebuah perhelatan besar Universitas Hormone. Nama yang cukup menggelikan dimana kampus ini bersifat tertutup namun memiliki kualitas dan kuantitas tak kalah dengan universitas skala inter lain di Seoul. Awalnya Luhan kira kampus ini terdiri dari mahasiswa saja, juga mahasiswi penyandang _fujhosi_ akut. Atau bisa saja diantara mereka ada yang _yuri_? Luhan tak perduli.

Sebagai tamu dari universitas lain, Luhan harus bersikap sewibawa mungkin. Menjadi seorang _flower boyflower boy _itu tidak buruk menurutnya. Karena ia bangga dengan status _top_, pematah teori bahwa kebanyakan _flower boy_ itu selalu _bottom._ Tapi sepertinya Luhan akan menanggalkan predikat _seme_nya tidak lama lagi.

"BAIKLAH KITA AKAN MENAMPILKAN DUO DANCER KEBANGGAN KITA PADA MALAM HARI INI. SEHUN KAI! _COMMON' _BERI MEREKA _APPLAUSE, _BRO.."

Dua namja tinggi setara dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras. Membuat siapapun terpaku ditempat karena _duo dancer _itu sangat menggiurkan. Seluruh penonton dalam lap _outdoor_ sampai berjingkrak bersama, tidak perduli disampingmu ada seorang _yeoja_ sekalipun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi heran melihat reaksi penonton yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

"Hei siapa mereka?" tanya Luhan pada namja disampingnya. Namja itu tampak biasa saja meskipun terdapat kilat antusias ketika _duo dancer_ disana sudah meliukkan badan. Luhan sampai menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar ceglukan dari namja ini.

"Hei?" Luhan kembali menyenggol bahu namja itu hingga tersadar. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan sembari mengusap pipi.

"Mianhae.. tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Mereka.." Luhan menunjuk penari diatas panggung. "Apakah begitu terkenal disini?"

"Oh.. tentu saja! Mereka sangat terkenal karena tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan mereka soal _modern danc," _jawabnya antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinjja?"

"Eum! Yang kuliat tan seksi itu Jongin. Sedangkan satunya Sehun. Jongin terkenal sebagai ultimate seme disini. Tapi kudengar dia juga pernah menjadi _bottom_ dengan Kris sunbae. Kalau Sehun, dia uke termanis di kampus. Biarpun Baekhyun lebih _cuties_ darnya, aura manis dan kental Sehun terlalu memabukkan! Aku saja ingin sekali menjadi seme untuk namja itu."

Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap. Namja itu kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan mereka. Luhan sendiri beralih menatap mereka. Oh tidak! Maksudku hanya pada Sehun saja. Namja itu tampak menggiurkan dengan balutan celana katun ketat dan wajah berkeringat.

_Slash!_

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan semakin membahana saat keduanya diguyur air dari atas panggung. Sepertinya panitia sengaja memberi efek ini untuk menambah kesan panas. Lihatlah bagaimana baju – baju tipis itu mencetak lekuk tubuh Sehun juga Jongin.

"Jadi dia uke termanis di kampus ini?" gumam Luhan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sehun. Atau mungkin kalian bisa men_zoom_ mata Luhan. Karena pupilnya terfokus pada satu titik saja.

Sehun melakukan gerakan mengangkang dengan dua tangan diatas. Kedua kakinya mengapit ketengah sembari menaik – turunkan tubuhnya seperti pegas lengkap dengan wajah _stay cool_. Ck.. Luhan mendadak kaku ditempatnya. Karena gundukan besar pada selangkangan Sehun terkespos besar – besaran.

Luhan tidak tahan untuk menjilat bibirnya yang dirasa kering. "Sayang sekali kalau penis besar itu sampai menganggur. Seharusnya penis itu digunakan untuk memanjakan lubang ketat uke disini," dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa tertarik melebihi ambisinya menaklukan _namja_ berstatus uke.

Namja disamping Luhan meliriknya. "Wajar saja. Sehun sangat lembut dan lebih suka dimanjakan ketimbang memanjakan penis pasangan. Kudengar lubangnya belum pernah dimasuki oleh penis. Sehun sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan banyak seme. Tapi mereka tidak sampai pada tahap _making love_."

"Oow.. menarik sekali. Aku heran kenapa kalian bernafsu memasukinya. Jadi karena itu?"

"Ya. Karena Sehun masih _virgin_."

Seringai Luhan melebar seketika. Penampilan _duo dancer _itu sudah berakhir dengan banyak _standing applause_ dari para penonton. Dan sebagai penutup mereka melakukan _making out_ panas yang disambut teriakan kencang yang didominasi oleh _fujoshi_. Karena beberapa dari namja disana justru mendesah kecewa melihat itu.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih?" ujar Luhan ingin tahu. Semenjak melihat Sehun menyibak rambutnya kebelakang, Luhan melihat jelas aura seme dari namja itu. Aura berbeda dengan charisma yang _chic_. Dan entah bagaimana yang seperti ini membuat ia tertantang untuk menaklukan Sehun.

"Aku rela menyerahkan tahtaku sebagai seme demi mendapatkan penisnya didalam lubangku."

"Tidak mungkin. Sehun sudah banyak menolak namja uke di kampus ini."

Luhan menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan namja itu malah tertawa kencang. Tapi ya menarik juga sih! Siapa tahu kalau namja cantik ini berhasil, ia bisa mendapat kesempatan mencicipi penis besar Sehun.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan kulakukan."

.

.

TBC

Bhahahahahah XD

Ini sebenernya gua niat banget bikin fiksi pake bahasa agak frontal, baru kesampean sekarang en jadilah chapter satunya -,-

Ide baru aku dapetin setengah jam yang lalu. Kampret bgt gaseehh?

Mentang2 udah apdet 2 ff, aku malah post ff baru. Kece ya :v

Okeii mungkin chap 1 ny agak lumayan. Aku ragu buat chap 2 -,- respon bagus, kulanjutkan :D

Kalo judulnya ambigu, tolong koreksi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgin Asshole of Seme**

Maincast : Luhan x Sehun

Other cast : Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, Jong In, dan Rei (oc)

Genre : _Bromance_ KaiHun, dan sedikit humor.

Rate : Masih T+ '-'

Warn! _Yaoi, Yuri, Straight_, bahasa semifrontal, dan berkonten dewasa '-'

AN : Aku cuma berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan ._. dan maaf keterlambatan yang terlalu lama ini. Karena ide seringkali hilang.

Selamat membaca ^^

.:OoO:.

Disebuah kantin yang didesain sama persis dengan kafe – kafe bergaya, empat _namja_ berbeda ketampanan duduk melingkari meja khusus satu – satunya disana. Atau bisa juga disebut kelompok populer yang bukan hanya modal tampang saja kalau kalian mau tahu.

"_Hyung_, kemarin kau aku mampir ke mansionmu. Tetapi mereka bilang kau tidak di rumah."

Dari sebelah kanan searah jarum jam, _namja_ tinggi berambut ikal karamel. Namanya Chanyeol, tingginya hampir mencapai pintu, termasuk jajaran _namja_ berpenampilan modis, tapi juga berkelas. Ia memiliki senyum yang lebar dan suka menebar kebahagiaan dimanapun. Tapi Chanyeol dijauhi oleh anak kecil. Mereka beranggapan suara _namja_ tinggi itu serupa monster pemakan manusia seperti di film kartun anak – anak.

"Memang. Kemarin aku menjemput Kai."

Disebelah Chanyeol, _namja_ berkulit putih dan memiliki tatapan teduh seorang ayah. Namanya Suho, anak pertama Profesor Kim yang sangat terkenal disegala penjuru Seoul. Kepintaran itu jelas diwariskan sempuran pada Suho, yang memiliki nama asli Kim Junmyeon. Jangan lupa, dia adalah kantung uang berjalan, julukan teman – temannya. Karena jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, Suho tidak segan untuk mengeluarkan kartu hitam miliknya.

"Kai? _Nuguya_?"

Seorang _namja_ _single eyelid_ menimpali. Tadinya ia asyik menikmati dunia music dari _headset_ bening ditelinganya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendengarkan teman – temannya berbicara. Ia bernama Xiumin, pipinya sangat gembung menyerupai _baozi_, gigi kelinci yang lucu, namun terlihat sangat laki – laki jika kau melihat lengannya yang cukup kekar. Hanya saja pada saat tertentu mungkin kalian akan mudah terlena kalau Xiumin sudah mengeluarkan kerlingan mautnya. Dengan nama asli Kim Minseok, blasteran Cina Korea, anak tunggal dari seorang aktor ternama Kim Kibum. Oh semua orang mengenal aktor sipemilik _Killer Smile_ itu.

"Bukankah dia sepupumu, Suho-ya? Yang kau bilang kulit tan-nya sangat seksi itu?"

Terakhir adalah tokoh kesayangan kita.

Xi Lu Han. _Namja_ kelewat cantik diseluruh daratan Cina. Untuk golongan manusia pecinta _flower boy_, Luhan adalah sosok mendekati kesempurnaan. Cantik, tampan, _mainly_, memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai pebisnis, dan anak tunggal seorang konglomerat terpandang di seantero Cina. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Luhan? Aura kepenguasaan dan lembut sekaligus membuat Luhan amat dicintai di tanah kelahirannya. Julukan Rusa Cina –ini didasarkan pada nama Luhan sendiri– melekat sejak ia kecil.

"_Jinjja? _Si tan seksi yang kusukai itu?" Chanyeol berubah antusias begitu mendengar Luhan mengatakan soal kulit _tan_ dan _sexy_. Selain maknae diantara mereka, Chanyeol mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _fanboy _si Kai kecil.

"Kufikir kau sudah tidak mengidolakan sepupu manisku, Chanchan," desis Suho sinis. Ia menyeruput _latte_nya dengan gaya yang begitu elegan dan terkesan sombong. Mungkin karena etika keluarga Kim membiasakan itu sehingga terbawa oleh Suho ke kehidupannya sehari – hari.

Mereka menduduki semester yang berbeda. Xiumin dan Luhan adalah yang tertua. Keduanya mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional. Tapi Xiumin juga mengikuti kelas akting. Bagaimanapun darah kental actor Kim Kibum mengalir disana. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia juga mengikuti kelas manajemen bisnis yang kampus mereka sediakan khusus. Luhan bercita – cita meneruskan bisnis sang ayah dan melebarkan sayap kesegala penjuru benua didunia ini. Dan dia adalah seorang _player_.

Waw, akupun takjub.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berkata begitu, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol sangat menyukai Kai. Padahal mereka hanya bertemu satu kali. Dan selama hampir 24 jam itu, Kai bermain bersama dua sahabat Suho. Sedangkan ia menjauhi Chanyeol. Kai mengaku _namja_ itu memiliki suara seperti monster. Ah, Suho jadi tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Karena dimata Kai, kau itu seorang raksasa yang jahat," timpal Luhan seenaknya. _Namja_ cantik itu tertawa keras sambil menepuk perutnya. Mengabaikan wajah Chanyeol yang perlahan mengeruh. Oh _namja_ itu selalu tidak bisa melawan _hyung_ cantiknya.

Berteman sejak kecil tidak membuat tali persahabatan mereka renggang termakan waktu. Chanyeol, mahasiswa desain busana dengan segala keunikan _style_nya, namun tetap terlihat tampan. Salah satu kebanggan _gangsanim_ di universitas ini.

"Itu adalah kenyataan, Chanyeolie~ terima saja nasibmu," Xiumin turut menertawai Chanyeol yang semakin menekuk wajahnya berkali – kali lipat. Ya, lagipula bukan kenapa juga ia diam saja di _bully_ oleh _hyung_nya itu. Sebagai maknae yang baik, Chanyeol hanya menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Jangan seperti itu. Mengerikan, Park Chanyeol," Suho terkadang turut termakan oleh kelakuan _hyung_ tertua. "Aku janji akan mempertemukan kalian nanti pada Kai. Bagaimana?" tawar Suho yang sebenarnya tertuju hanya pada Chanyeol. Mahasiswa MIPA dan sangat mencintai dunia _sains_. Kecintaannya ini bermula dari film _scifi_.

Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan.

"Eh, Luhan _hyung_. Kemarin aku melihat mahasiswi baru di kelas bisnis ekonomi. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"_Jinjjayo?_"

Chanyeol mengangguk – angguk semangat.

"Tapi memangnya kenapa?"

Suho melirik malas pada Xiumin yang terlihat bertanya ogah – ogahan. Hah, ia masa bodoh. Suho menekuni _ipad_ kesayangannya dan mulai membuka _ebook_ sambil tetap memasang telinga.

"Aku belum mendapatkan nama _yeoja_ itu. Tapi yang terpenting.."

Chanyeol melirik mata Xiumin dan Luhan bergantian minus Suho.

"Ia memiliki payudara sebesar Miranda Kerr."

Yah fakta yang lain. Mereka berempat _bi._ Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mempermasalahkan itu. Tidak keluarga, tidak pihak kampus, dan tidak juga teman – teman mereka. Kelebihan yang mereka miliki adalah poin utama mengapa _kemudahan_ selalu menyertai mereka.

"Tapi aku memiliki mangsa yang lebih menggiurkan dari itu, teman – teman," seringai Luhan yang anehnya terlihat lumayan menyeramkan. Smirk itu, mereka tahu kali ini Luhan mendapat mangsa baru setelah melepas hubungannya dengan Park Sandara, kakak kandung Chanyeol.

"Kuakui matamu sangat jeli, Xi Lu Han," kekeh Xiumin penuh penekanan, kembaran tidak jelas Luhan soal menemukan mangsa _namja_ manis berstatus uke maupun _yeoja_ cantik.

Suho tampak mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia meletakkan _ipad_ mahalnya di sebelah cangkir _latte_nya. "Loh bukannya _hyung_ sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Dara noona?"

"Kau ketinggalan berita, kartu berjalan," desis Chanyeol yang sukses mendapat timpukan sayang dari Suho. Oh Chanyeol malang. _Namja_ itu meringis sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Ini cukup sakit, _hyung_."

"Dara itu noonamu, bodoh."

"Ya tapi Dara noona tidak terlihat patah hati ngomong – ngomong."

"Dan aku sangat menikmati itu," kekeh Luhan. "Soal mangsa baru, kutemukan ketika menggantikan Chanyeol menjadi tamu undangan pentas seni di Universitas Hormone tempo hari. Kalian ingat 'kan?"

Mereka manggut – manggut serentak.

"Lalu apa menariknya _namja_ itu, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol kepo.

Luhan tersenyum misterius. Ia menyedot _bubbletea_nya sambil memainkan lidah pada sedotan minuman. Xiumin menggeleng kecil, kebiasaan Luhan yang suka sekali mengumbar kesensualan. _Namja_ bergigi seperti hamster ini memiliki aura seme setingkat lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Bahkan ia pernah satu kali menggoda Luhan, hampir mencium lebih tepatnya.

"Selain cantik, manis, daan kuakui lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi dia memiliki bokong sekal dan penis yang besar."

Dan Luhan mendapati ketiga temannya membulatkan mulut mereka.

"Sayangnya dia seorang uke."

"_MWOYA?!"_

"Whoaa _hyung_! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Kau pasti mengarang. Aku hapal sekali makhluk – makhluk manis di universitas itu. Dan diantara mereka semuanya sama saja. Memang kuakui, universitas aneh itu tidak pernah kehabisan stok uke – seme yang menakjubkan," celoteh Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"_Hyung_, aku yakin kau sengaja menggantikan Chanyeol karena mencari mangsa baru bukan?" tanya Suho menyelidik.

"Tepat sekali! Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini, Suho-ya."

"Tunggu! Siapa nama _namja_ itu, _hyung_? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya?" sela Chanyeol sebelum Luhan menanggapi perkataan Suho lebih lanjut.

"Nama _namja_ itu.."

.:OoO:.

"SEHUN!"

Seorang _namja_ kulit seksi dan mata biru turunan penjajah Portugis tempo dulu melambai pada _namja_ tinggi berperawakan manis tapi cuek tak jauh darinya. Tangan rampingnya balas melambai pada seseorang yang memanggilnya itu dan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kantin. Mungkin?

"Ada apa, Jong In?"

Jong In, si pemanggil itu barusan. Sembari merangkul Sehun mereka berjalan bersama, mengabaikan tatapan memuja mahasiswa sana yang memenuhi sepanjang koridor kelas. Mereka tidak risih, karena tidak ada perlakuan berlebih yang mereka dapatkan dari mereka hari ini. Ahh sepertinya mereka tahu, kedua makhluk seksi seantero kampus baru saja melewati ujian harian yang langsung merebak kemana – mana.

Jong In memang menjadi sama terkenalnya dengan Sehun. Setelah penampilan menakjubkan mereka saat pentas seni tempo hari. Mereka terlihat serasi, tentu saja. Apalagi jika mereka berdiri berdampingan, makhluk turunan adam hawa mungkin akan sulit untuk menentukan pilihan.

"Hei kau belum menjawabku," lanjut Sehun datar.

Senyum Jong In mengembang. "Sehun yang manis. Aku hanya ingin makan di kafe bersamamu. Lapar," Jong In mengelus perutnya dengan ekspresi kelaparan dan bibir manyun. Bukannya bereaksi, Sehun hanya menatap Jong In sedatar lantai.

"Terserah."

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong kau tidak bersama Jiyoung sunbae lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun pendek.

"_Wae_?"

Keduanya sampai di kafe kampus yang luas dan juga dipenuhi oleh mahasiwa lainnya. Disini tersedia dari makanan ringan sampai makanan berat pengganjal perut. Kampus mereka benar – benar mementingkan kenyamanan anak didik mereka. Sehun bahkan betah berlama – lama di sini karena selain bisa bermain _getrich_ sepuasnya, ia juga bisa berteleponan sampai muntah dengan noona kesayangannya yang kuliah di Jepang.

"Hanya ingin," Sehun menggendikkan bahunya tak perduli.

Jong In memesankan makanan untuk mereka saat ada pelayan yang menghampiri dan tak lupa menyapa keduanya ramah.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sehun mengangguk sementara ia sudah mulai membuka aplikasi _getrich_ di ponselnya. Telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan _headset_ demi menghalau suara – suara penghuni kafe yang cukup berisik. Ia bersandar nyaman di sofa empuk itu dan fokus dengan _game_nya.

Greep!

Seketika pandangan Sehun berubah menjadi gelap. Ada kedongkolan dalam hati Sehun karena seseorang dengan berani mengganggu waktu santainya.

"Lepas."

Cup!

"Odult _babe_, aku tak tahu kau masih saja sekasar itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum melirik pada _yeoja_ cantik nan seksi duduk disebelahnya. _Yeoja_ itu menyambar gelas minum Sehun yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan setelah meminta dua minuman lagi untuk meja mereka. Jemari lentiknya mengait poni yang sudah agak panjang itu ketelinga. _Gesture_nya begitu anggun.

"Kau menggangguku, Rei."

_Yeoja_ dengan mata sipit itu hanya tertawa tidak perduli. "Maafkan aku, _babe_."

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu."

"Itu sebutan sayangku untukmu ngomong – ngomong," Rei mencomot satu potong buah dipiringnya. "Dimana Jong In?"

"Rei!"

"Oh Jong In!"

Kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu berpelukan erat. Oh sebenarnya itu ulah Jong In yang modus. Rei adalah sosok _yeoja_ bertubuh sintal dan dada yang montok. Itu penjabaran kurang ajar Jong In ngomong – ngomong. Makanya meskipun ia penyuka sesama jenis, bukan berarti Jong In melewatkan moment berharga seperti ini dengan Rei.

Mereka terlibat perbincangan seru entah itu seputar kehidupan Rei atau pengalaman Jong In semenjak berkuliah di universitas luar biasa ini.

"Andai saja appa mengizinkan, aku ingin sekali kuliah disini dan bisa bertemu kalian setiap hari," Rei mem_pout_ bibirnya sebal. Kai terkekeh sembari menyentil bibir Rei gemas.

"Kau bisa jadi perawan tua kalau kuliah disini, bodoh."

"Tidak mungkin begitu," Rei menyeruput berisik minumannya yang sudah hampir habis. "Disana tidak menyenangkan kau tahu? Yaa ada sih beberapa yang cukup menarik perhatian."

Kai menggeret kursinya lebih dekat dengan Rei. _Yeoja_ ini menatap bingung pada Kai yang tampak menatap penuh harap padanya.

"_Mwoya?"_

"Seperti apa mereka? Apa mereka tertarik padamu?"

Rei memasang pose berfikir yang lucu. Tapi berkat kemeja ketat yang ia pakai, _gesture_nya justru membuat bongkahan kenyal dadanya terekspos. "Ehm aku belum bisa memastikan."

"Hei kau 'kan _yeoja_ seksi, Rei," Kai menyentil dada Rei sekilas. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menggeplak Kai dengan tasnya yang cukup berat.

"Kurang ajar," desis Rei kesal. "Jangan pernah menyentuh payudaraku atau penismu kupotong."

"Euuww, aku sangat takut."

Rei mencibir malas. Kali ini ia memperhatikan Sehun yang duduk mengangkang di sofa sebelahnya. _Namja_ itu hanyut dengan permainan uang di ponsel pintarnya. Tidak menyadari tatapan intens dari Rei yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau memperhatikan apa, Rei?" tanya Jong In sambil memakan pesanannya.

"Jong.."

"Hm?"

"Penis Sehun besar sekali."

Jong In terbatuk hebat karena tersedak makanan yang ia kunyah. Oh seharusnya ia tidak heran dengan pernyataan Rei karena _yeoja_ itu terlalu lama tinggal di Kalifornia semenjak sekolah menengah. Tapi meskipun Rei bukan _yeoja_ pertama yang mengatakan itu, Jong In memaklumi.

Rei tertawa mencela.

"Lihatlah, bahkan penismu saja kalah besar dengan Sehun. _Babe_, mau merasakan _blowjob_ku?"

Sehun mendengar itu. Ia melirik malas pada Rei yang terlihat jelas hanya bercanda. Tapi melihat Rei yang begitu banyak berubah dan yaa~ Sehun menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ _hentai_ seperti Rei. Lagipula Rei memiliki dada sintal. Mata elangnya melirik Jong In.

Seringai kecil Jong In mengembang.

"Boleh."

TBC

._.

Aneh 'kah?

Gamungkin dong ya mereka langsung ketemu. Oh iya, kalian mau ini OTP ato crackpair?


End file.
